1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED light guide, and an LED light source module and a direct-type LED TV using the LED light guide.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as point light sources. In order to make the LED light diffuse and disperse as required, a diffusion plate with light scattering particles dispersed therein is arranged above the LEDs. However, hot spots may form on the diffusion plate, and in order to avoid the hot spots, a certain distance between the LED and the diffusion plate has to be maintained, whereby the minimum thickness of an LED light source module and a direct-type LED TV is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED light guide, LED light source module and direct-type LED TV, which can overcome the above shortcomings.